El silencio
by Mana - careless dreamer
Summary: Poseidon x Sorrento Poseidon le promete a su querido Sorrento convertirlo en un inmortal con la condicion de que no hable hasta que él se lo ordene, si lo hace todo lo planeado por Poseidón se echaria a perder.


Sorrento soñó una noche que el grandioso y poderoso dios de todos los mares nadaba con él bajo el romántico manto de la luz de la luna. El dios besó todos los rincones de su cuerpo y lo abrazaba maravillado con la belleza del joven mortal. 

Poseidón estaba tan enamorado de Sorrento que adrede hizo que los sueños de Sorrento se repitiesen. Cada encuentro era más intenso y real que el anterior. Una de esas noches Poseidón tomó la peligrosa decisión de proponerle lo siguiente:

"Sorrento, te amo tanto que quiero convertirte en un inmortal para que puedas venir al Olimpo conmigo y estemos juntos toda la eternidad".

Sorrento, que también lo amaba, le contestó en un suspiro de emoción: 

"¡Poseidón! Nada me haría más feliz", dijo abrazándolo, "pero yo que he nacido con sangre mortal, ¿cómo voy a poder vivir con los dioses?".

"Escúchame con atención" le dijo, "yo puedo convertirte en inmortal, pero la preparación de mi formula requiere de un tiempo impreciso."

"Esperaré por ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario".

Poseidón sonrió enternecido por sus ojos amorosos y agregó con más severidad. "Sorrento…, si pronuncias una palabra de tus labios ya no vas a poder venir al Olimpo".

Sorrento, lleno de amor por él y convencido de que de algún modo cumpliría con la condición de no pronunciar una palabra, le aseguró no defraudarlo.

Desde el momento en que despertó Sorrento se dedicó a tocar la flauta. Cada vez que alguno de los generales del mar se acercaba a él para decirle una palabra él continuaba tocando la flauta y de ninguna manera respondía porque tenía presente la advertencia de Poseidón.

Durante algunos meses su misión marchó con éxito y Poseidón estaba muy feliz porque se esmeraba mucho en su proceso para convertirlo en inmortal.

La diosa Aphrodite escuchó hablar sobre Sorrento y su amorío con Poseidón. Así pues, curiosa, se convirtió en concha de mar y se deslizó a las profundidades del océano donde vivía Sorrento. Se mantuvo inerte durante muchas horas escuchándole tocar su flauta y estudiando su belleza impecable.

Sorrento era tan bello y talentoso que Aphrodite enloqueció de envidia; no podía permitir que un ser tan perfecto como ella pudiese entrar en el Olimpo.

Corrió afligida a buscar a su amante Ares, el dios de la guerra, para contarle lo que había visto. Aphrodita se desplomó en su regazo y sollozó: 

"¡Ah, Ares! Poseidón se enamoró de un bello mortal".

Él poderoso dios le dijo entre risas: 

"Pero Aphrodite, tú eres la más hermosa de todas las criaturas del cielo y de la tierra, y también del mar. ¿Por qué te molesta eso?".

"Tú no entiendes. Me temo que ése muchacho sea más hermoso y talentoso que yo. Si Poseidón lo convierte en un inmortal ya no voy a provocar admiración cada vez que desfile entre las diosas y me entristeceré tanto que voy a morirme de pena". 

Ares que tenía el poder preciso para ayudar a su encantadora Aphrodite prometió que se desharía del muchacho. Sabía que Sorrento no podía hablar hasta que Poseidón terminará de fabricar el elixir, así que sin ser notado por ningún dios viajó en su carruaje halado por caballos a las profundidades del océano.

Cuando encontró a Sorrento tocando hermosas melodías con su flauta, le dijo en tono autoritario:

"Dime tu nombre". 

Sorrento no contestó y siguió expulsando melodías de su flauta. Ares asombrado porque Sorrento no demostraba tenerle ningún miedo sacó su espada de la vaina y la blandió en el aire. "Si no me dices tu nombre ahora mismo voy a atravesarte el corazón con esta espada. Ni siquiera Poseidón va a poder ayudarte cuando te desangres a mis pies".

Sorrento dejó de tocar la flauta y dirigió a Ares una mirada de consciencia implacable. Ares se dio cuenta de que Sorrento moriría sin defenderse y le atravesó el pecho con la espada justo como le había advertido; Ares le sacó la espada y volvió a ensartársela en el corazón para ver si profería algún grito pero Sorrento murió tan silencioso como una brisa nocturna.

El hermoso mortal fue llevado ante los tres jueces del infierno para ser juzgado. De Wyvern le miró despectivamente y después de discutir con sus compañeros la suerte de Sorrento, dijo:

"Eres una persona tan noble que no puedes ser juzgado por nosotros. Sin embargo, como has sido asesinado, no te podemos dar el descanso eterno."

"Serás enviado de regreso al mundo de los humanos para que tengas una nueva oportunidad de morir tranquilamente", continuó exponiéndole Aiacos.

Minos que había estado mirando a Sorrento con extraño interés se incorporó en la conversación. "Como tienes un aspecto tan afeminado voy a asignarte el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer".

Sorrento no dijo nada, naturalmente, pero agradeció desde lo más profundo de su alma la nueva oportunidad que le habían dado los jueces del infierno a pesar de tener una existencia femenina. Nació en un pueblo pobre de Francia cercano a la costa con el nombre de Calette. Desde su nacimiento no había pronunciado una palabra por lo que sus padres pensaron durante sus primeros años que era retardada, pero al crecer la muchacha demostró ser excepcionalmente inteligente y talentosa con la música. Era muy querida por la gente debido su gentileza y hermosura.

Calette solía pasar mucho tiempo tocando su caracola mientras observaba la superficie del océano. A veces lloraba porque recordaba el rostro de su amado Poseidón con el cual llevaba años sin soñar. Sin embargo, Calette cumpliría con su promesa de no pronunciar una palabra hasta recibir el aviso del amo de los mares.

Cuando se convirtió en una hermosísima mujer adulta no le bastaron los pretendientes. Hizo el amor con un humilde y cariñoso hombre y se casaron al descubrir que había quedado encinta. A su marido no le importaba que ella no pronunciase una palabra porque era una estupenda esposa. La noche en que su pequeño hijo había nacido, el esposo la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Te amo tanto, Calette. Aunque no hables… eres mejor que las mujeres histéricas y desaseadas. Nunca te abandonaré, jamás".

Pero pasaron algunos años y la afirmación del marido de Calette comenzó a cambiar. Veía como las parejas conversaban y bromeaban felices corriendo en la arena cerca de las olas, y él no tenía con quién hablar cada vez que regresaba a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

Una noche el marido de Calette la agarró por el brazo y le dio una cachetada. "¡Estoy cansado de ti! Llevo años viviendo a tu lado soportando tu horrible silencio y tú no me das nada a cambio. ¡Maldita mujer! ¿Por qué no me dices nada?" gritó cerca de su rostro amenazándola con un nuevo golpe. Calette escondió la mirada cubierta de lágrimas y no emitió sonido de sus labios.

El esposo la odiaba tanto que la sacó de la casa junto con el tierno niño de dos años que habían engendrado y le dio un golpe mortal en la cabeza que le quitó la vida. Calette gritó de dolor cuando vio a su hijo morir y se desplomó en llanto cerca de las olas donde había sido arrojado su hijo como un desperdicio.

Poseidón, muy decepcionado por el fraude de su amado mortal, emergió de la espuma del océano con el tridente en su mano. "Faltaba tan poco para terminar mi elixir para convertirte en inmortal," empezó a decirle con lágrimas en los ojos. "Pero me has demostrado que tu amor maternal ha sido más grande que el amor que sentías hacia mí que soy un dios. Tú no puedes alcanzar la divinidad".

Calette sollozó mirando a Poseidón. El dios la apuntó con su tridente y la transformó en una sirena que saltó al océano para llorar su solitaria mortalidad entre las algas.


End file.
